Reina (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' Introductory Line: "We haven't met before... I'm Reina. I'm a botanist, someone who studies plants. Nice to meet you." "Good morning. How are you?" "Huh...? Oh. Good morning. Sorry, I was thinking about my research." "Ah. Hello. ...Sorry, I was thinking about something." "Going somewhere?" "Hello... Ugh. I always feel sluggish at this time of day." "Good evening. You're working late, I see." 'Chat' "I have to help Mako out from time to time. I don't mind, though." "Our orchards produce diferent kinds of fruit all through the year to harvest. Have you tried growing fruit trees yourself? Gombe sells the seeds for them." "If you plant many different trees, you can harvest different fruits year round. And fruit trees don't need to be watered, which is quite convienent." "Fieldwork is the most important part of my research. I go to study plants on the mountain whenever I can." "Today I'm organizing all my samples for analysis. I go to town hall for reference materials that I don't have at home." "Aaugh! Don't sneak up on people like that! Now what was I thinking about...?" At Town Hall: "The books at the town hall are handy for learning about plants." After tunnel is built: "Different plants grow on the other side of the mountain towards Bluebell. The ecosystem is quite different on that side." Spring: "In springtime, the flowers are lovely, and into summer we see vivid greenery. It's a verdant season." Summer: "It's hot in summer, so I love the cool breezes on the mountain." Fall: "Fall, when the leaves turn. I could spend hours just looking at autumn foliage. The reds, oranges and yellows are so beautiful" Winter: "During the winter, the ground gets icy, so be careful not to slip." After a typhoon: "The wind was really howling yesterday, wasn't it? I hope the plants made it through okay." Snowstorm: "You can hardly see a thing in that blizzard. Glad I've got research to do indoors." Wearing the casual outfit: "Ummm... That's not a bad outfit. It looks... nice on you." Asks for a date: "Could we talk a little bit? Would that be okay?" Jealousy: "Right now, talking with you just makes me want to explode with anger. So what do you want to say to me, buster?" *'You apologize:' "Umm, I see... well, I guess since you apologized, I can forgive you." Complete a request: *"That was really helpful. Thanks... Oh right, your reward... This is all I've got. I hope it's okay." *"Uh... Thanks for your help today. I hate to ask for help, but... well, I appreciate you giving me a hand. See you.." When shown a duck: "Waaah!? It's a bird, A BIRD!! Get it away from me!" When shown other disliked animals: "What do you think youre doing, nabbing wild animals? Put it back where you found it." 'Gifts' Favorite Gift: '''"Hey, Tofu Salad! My favorite food! I can have this, correct? Thanks, ___. This is really nice." '''Liked: "What? A gift? You mean I can have this? This is quite nice. Thank you." Neutral: "What? A present? I see... Thank you." Multiple Gifts: "I appreciate the thought, but I couldn't take another gift today." Birthday Gift: *"Oh, that's right, today's my birthday. I'm glad you remembered!" *"What? A birthday present? Oh, that's right, today is my birthday. This is a really nice gift. Thank you!" 'Flower Quotes' One Flower: '"I've got research to do. I don't have time to chat." '''Five Flowers: '"Sometimes I prefer the company of plants to people." '''Six Flowers: "I tend to offend people without meaning to. I'm just... not very good at talking to people. I'm not trying to be mean." Seven Flowers: "I'm usually so awkward with people, but I'm always comfortable talking to you. How can I say this...? I feel like I can be myself with you, ___." 'Proposal/Marriage Lines' Proposal: After proposal, before marriage: *"Mako still can't seem to believe I'm going to be married." *"Me married... That's still a hard concept to wrap my head around..." *"The wedding's coming up. After we're married, I'll continue my plant research. And I'll do my part in our housekeeping!" Wedding ceremony: "____... Marrying you makes me feel remarkably... happy." Post wedding: "Today the two of us start a... a new life together, don't we? But is there a nickname you'd like me to call you now? ____. That sounds nice. Are you sure? So it's decided. We're together from now on.... ____. After marriage greetings: *"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" *"Good morning. How's your work going?" Marriage lines: "It's so nice to have you to wake up to in the morning!" 'Festivals' Spring Crop Festival *'You live in Bluebell:' "Today is the Spring Crop Festival. Nothing you'd know about it..." Moon Viewing Festival *"It's very clear tonight. All of the plants look very lovely." *"Look, things are about to get started." After a Festival: *"I didn't get any work done today, so I'll have to work extra hard tomorrow." *"How's the festival for you? It's fun for everyone to get together now and then." Flower Day Festival "That's a pretty flower. Oh, is today Flower Day? That explains it. Thanks." Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes